In Which Arthur Only Has Himself to Blame
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: A Merlin/Arthur fic written for a challenge. Arthur can't stop thinking about Merlin. Smut ensues. Boy on boy so if you don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Arthur does. Uh, I meant, the BBC do.**

**Title: In Which Arthur Only Has Himself to Blame.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur and some more subtle 'n' sweet Morgana/Gwen.**

**Rating: M, for hot and heavy Merlin/Arthur smutty smut.**

**Summary: Arthur gets horny thinking about Merlin, and rushes back from his afternoon ride to see Merlin in the stables...**

**Word count: 1,363**

**This is written for the Merlin/Arthur Facebook Fanbase's fanfiction challenge. If you're a Merthur fangirl (or boy!) please join the group, we have loads of great pictures, discussions and events, but a pathetic 17 members.**

Arthur knew he only had himself to blame. But he couldn't help it, try as he may to suppress it, he was overjoyed to have finally gotten together with Merlin. They were a couple, an item, a thing. "At last!" Morgana had cried when he had grudgingly told her, but she had a huge smile on his face. And Arthur too had been smiling a lot more.

Which was why, on his daily afternoon ride around Camelot and then into the forest, his thoughts had drifted quickly onto Merlin, and remained there. It had started out quite innocently, with Arthur smiling like a prat in love at how cute Merlin had been to him. Their teasing sessions, which often culminated in them kissing. It had happened twice actually, the first time, Arthur had taken the lead, willing up his courage by sneaking up on Merlin and then he tickled the boy until he submitted to an embrace. That had been their first kiss, and every time he remembered it, electricity shuddered down Arthur's spine. This time, as always, he shivered a little on the horse that trotted into the forest.

The second time, Merlin had surprised him by taking the initiative. He had brought bread and honey for Arthur to snack on one afternoon, it might have even been the day after, and without hesitation, dipped a pale slender finger in until it was fully coated, then leaned forward and smeared it down Arthur's cheek. When Arthur's jaw had dropped and he had asked Merlin what did he think he was doing, Merlin offered up that smile of his, the unique one that had always been the perfect balance of cheekiness and pseudo innocence, and simply said "Revenge." Before Arthur could think up a response, his servant had leaned further forward across the table, and licked it off. That had quickly turned into a kiss...

And it was that thought that had led to the trouble. It was that thought that had led Arthur to dwell on those soft lips of Merlin's, and how he wanted to kiss them again. Images of that ivory skin, almost white, in such contrast with raven black hair, and those blue eyes and Arthur began to yearn for Merlin. He wanted to dominate the boy, to push him down and let his hands slip up under Merlin's loose shirt to stroke that tempting skin beneath. He wanted to press his whole body right up against Merlin's and feel a thousand shudders of electricity run down his spine as he did so.

Understandably, it was around now that Arthur was getting an erection, hardening to the firmness of all the flagpoles back in Camelot. It was around now that he began his gallop back to Camelot. He had to find Merlin. He had to at the very least share a long lingering kiss with the boy. Luckily for Arthur, he had a fast horse, which was just as well, as every time his erection bumped against it as he rode back to Camelot, he couldn't help but imagine riding Merlin...

Merlin had been thinking about Arthur also, as he worked in the stables, brushing the old hay to one side with a broom (he could have used magic of course, but couldn't risk anyone seeing him). But not sexual thoughts at that moment in time, simply ruminating on the strangeness of life – he never would have predicted falling for Prince Pratdragon at all, even though when he told Morgana and Guinevere that they had got together, the two had shared a knowing look, and when he asked them why, Gwen had said "It was so obvious Merlin! The way you two flirted with each other..." Morgana had an identical expression on her face of agreement. Apparently it had been obvious to all but the two lovers themselves, Merlin thought.

He was cut off from whatever thought might next have come into his head as Arthur burst into the stables, flustered and red faced. A smile immediately worked its way across Merlin's face, turning into a full on grin as Arthur stumbled over, trying to free his foot from a stirrup.

"Arthur, w-what are you doing?" He asked, shaking his head slightly in disbelief, not fully managing to prevent a laugh coming out.

Arthur strode over purposefully, and without one word, pulled Merlin to him so swiftly, and kissed him, that Merlin dropped his broom in shock. "Arthur," he murmured as the prince pulled back.

"Merlin, I know this might be sudden, but I..." Arthur didn't finish what he had been trying to say as he saw Merlin drop his gaze, and smile shyly, before pulling it back up to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Did you have a productive ride, sire?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into an amused smirk. Arthur's look a question mark of confusion, Merlin went on, more quietly this time. "I can feel you against my leg."

With burning embarrassment, Arthur realised his erection was pressed against Merlin's thigh. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he aimed for confidence. "Merlin, you're done in the stables. Come back to my chambers with me," he said, taking Merlin's hand.

"Yes sire," Merlin replied his grin turning to sexiness.

Across the way, Morgana and Guinevere were walking down an open corridor of the castle, and they saw Merlin and Arthur hurrying in the direction of Arthur's quarters, both slightly flushed and smiling.

"Looks like Arthur and Merlin are swartsuckulized again," Morgana commented. The two maidens exchanged smiles, 'swartsuckulized' was a secret word the two had come up with to refer to Merlin and Arthur's relationship without anyone else, Uther in particular, finding out about it.

In Arthur's quarters, the prince couldn't get Merlin's clothes, or his own, off fast enough. He felt like he was burning up with desire for Merlin, and he needed to relieve it. Soon the two were naked; Arthur marvelling at the beauty of Merlin's pale body, and Merlin feeling his own arousal growing much more quickly at seeing Arthur completely naked and completely aroused.

They moved into a horizontal position on the bed, Merlin becoming pliant and trembling with desire under Arthur's passionate torrent of kisses to his lips and neck, until both boys were shaky with lust.

"Merlin...?" Arthur panted unsteadily in question.

"Now, now," Merlin replied in confirmation, arching his body up so that more of it made contact with Arthur's.

With no kind of lubricant, Arthur was forced to improvise, so quickly spat onto his hand, and coated his firm member with it. Impatiently, Merlin writhed on the bed, his own member too now at full arousal, until at last Arthur rejoined him, guiding his tip to Merlin's passage, and slowly pushing up and in. Merlin let out a low noise of pleasure to be filled, and Arthur began with slow, purposeful thrusts until both were hot and sweaty and Merlin whispered, then gasped breathlessly for more.

Arthur had found a spot just under Merlin's jaw to kiss with each thrust but soon he needed all the oxygen he could get and Merlin felt the blonde's hot breath coming out on his skin as he moved faster until both had reached a sweet release and Arthur's head sagged limply down onto Merlin's shoulder to get his breath back.

When Merlin had finally recovered, he murmured lightly "Well, this isn't how I'd pictured spending the afternoon..."

"I'm...sorry," Arthur replied quietly. "I didn't ask you if you were ready." He rolled off to lay by Merlin's side, gazing languidly at him.

"It's alright." Merlin grinned. "It sure beats cleaning the stables."

"Well, perhaps my room will require cleaning tomorrow? What do you think?"

They sat up to reach for their clothes, and Merlin pretending to be surveying the room. "Oh yes, definitely," he began with a pseudo serious expression and firm nodding. "I mean, if you're going to leave clothes all over like this, I think I'll be cleaning your room every day..."

"I think someone is asking to be tickled again," Arthur said warningly, but he too had a smile on his face, as they began a play fight once more.


End file.
